High School for Hetalia
by Doe Dagger
Summary: The World s Academy, a pretigious school for a limited amount of sudents all around the world. How are this teenagers going to survive the jungle that is High school? Warnings: Me as the author,AU,Shounen-ai,France. Various pairings.
1. Brother! Fratello! Frère!

Alfred F. Jones was peaceably dreaming about justice, UFOs, heroes and hamburgers. Yes, Alfred does dream about that kind of stuff…

_Ohh say can you see by the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming- _

"GAH! FIVE MORE MINUTES MOMMY!" Alfred shouted not realizing that what had woken him up was his alarm.

To tell the truth, Alfred was a rather patriotic boy. He was proud of the founding fathers and obsessed with liberty and justice.

"Hey Al wake up! We are going to be late!" the soft but worried voice of a boy said. The boy was actually Alfred's brother, Matthew.

Matthew Williams. Alfred's twin. A shy boy who always seemed to blend into the background. He didn't mind…sometimes. He did look a lot like Alfred, though his hair was wavy while Alfred's was straight. They were both quite handsome though Matthew hid his face with his hair while Alfred made sure everyone notice his 'beauty attributes'. Matthew always wore either a red or white sweatshirt while Alfred wore all this kinds of T-shirts and weird colourful jeans. But the real difference between them was that Matthew was really shy and quiet while Alfred was just his complete opposite. Both boys were quite close, though for two years they were separated because their parents had divorced and while Alfred stayed with his dad in the US, Matthew had left with his mom to Canada. Thus, Matthew changed his last name from Jones to Williams AND his nationality. Pretty weird, huh? Twins with different nationalities and last names. But now their mom decided to go back and now they live together. Anyway, back to the story…

"Mattie, it's barely 4:30! Why are you waking me SO early? Heroes need a lot of time to sleep!" the self-proclaimed hero said.

"You were supposed to wake up an hour ago! Now come on brother mom is downstairs with our luggage! We need to be at the airport in 40 minutes!"

"To the airport? For what? Now, go away Mattie boy..shoo."

"Alfred Jones! Do not call me Mattie boy! Now get ready. Don't tell me you forgot about today?" Matthew said already in the edge of desperation .

"Forget about what?" Alfred whispered, then suddenly realizing what Matthew had been talking about, "Oh shit! Matthew we need to get to the airport!"

Matthew just sighed, "Yes, Alfred…now get dressed up. I'll be helping mom with our luggage."

"Thanks Mattie Boy! I'll be downstairs in a bit." said Alfred as he got his favourite Super Man shirt and some black jeans.

"Don't call me that!" Mattie boy yelled as he ran downstairs.

But why would they take an airplane to get to their school? Well, Alfred and Matthew had been accepted to one of the most prestigious school in the world, The World's Academy. A school that only accepted students that excelled in either school Academics, sports, or any type of fine arts. Matthew had been accepted because of his grades in science and literature while Alfred had been accepted because of his grades in Mathematics and because he was really a hero when it came to sports especially football. So yeah, Matt and Al were a pair of super twins.

"The hero is here! And the hero…is also kind of hungry…" Alfred said a he dramatically ran downstairs

.

"Hurry, mom is in the car already and they are going to give us breakfast at the plane." Matthew sighed taking his twin by the hand.

"Great! I just hope they give us hamburgers or something!" at that comment Matthew couldn't help to roll his eyes and give Alfred a warm smile.

Alfred was a hero and Mathew was his faithful side-kick.

That's how tings rolled at the Jones/Williams family.

~xo~xo~OOO~xo~xo~

AN- Veneciano and Romano are talking in Italian. But we all want to know what they are saying so you are reading it in English. Though I added some Italians words just to get that Italian vibe ~

"Oh Fratello*! Aren't you exited? Can you believe we actually got accepted to this school?" a young cheery brunette told his brother.

"Shut up Veneciano! We only got accepted because Nonno* works here!" a boy who looked just like the first one but with a darker hair colour said.

"Ve~ Can we at least pretend that we did? Per favoreeee*?"

"Do whatever you want, Feli. Just don't talk to me!" Veneciano's brother, Romano said using his brother's nickname, Feli (which he didn't dare to use in front of anyone but his brother).

Veneciano and Romano were two young Italian brothers who had been accepted to a certain Academy, The World's Academy. To be truthful the teenagers (they were both 16 years old) had only been admitted because they were really good at making food and ahem- because their 'Nonno' was the principal of that famous Institute- ahem. Both of them were kind of… incompetent (except when it came to food that is) and were a bit relaxed and clumsy.

Veneciano was the cheery one. He always tried to look for the positive side of the situation. Something Veneciano was obsessed with was Italian food, especially pasta. He was also the one who couldn't read the atmosphere and was also a cry-baby – Well both of them were but Veneciano tended to cry more often- Both brothers were extremely cute thus, they were fairly popular with the ladies. Romano was the brother with the negative attitude, always complaining and cursing everyone. Romano or sometimes Lovi (Veneciano's nickname to him) was also obsessed with Italian food but he just loved tomatoes. The Vargas brothers.

"Lovi, Let's make a race to see who gets to Nonno's office first!" Veneciano yelled getting a full head-start.

"Hey, Feli! You are so childish. Cheater!" Romano yelled after muttering something under his breath and then started running towards Veneciano.

Of course, the race didn't even last 10 seconds because both Italians had tripped and were on the floor already.

"Ahhh Fratello! I'm bleeding! Aiuto*! Aiuto! I'm going to die!" Veneciano yelled at the top of his longs trying to fight back his tears.

"Dannazione*! Idiota*! It's all your fault Feli! You are not bleeding! I'm the one who's bleeding!" Romano said crying and cursing.(Of course neither of them was bleeding)

"We are going to die!" both of them cried.

_Oh Italians. Italians._

X~O~X~X~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~X

*Translations:

Fratello: Brother

Nonno: Grandpa

Per Favoreee: Pleaseee

Dannazione: Damn it

Idiota: Idiot


	2. Thoughts from Iggy and a German Reunion

Arthur's POV

_Ugh, another school year in this bloody school. I can't stand being here. The teachers are nice and all of my courses are pretty interesting. But the thing I can not possibly stand: the students. The World's Academy only accepts a very limited amount of teenagers, which makes everyone think that the students here are bloody perfect. But you know what? They aren't. Most of them are rude and nasty, kids that just have awful manners and since I'm a British gentleman that kills me slowly and painfully from the inside. But what can a seventeen year old do? Nothing. And that's what I've learnt in my years here in the Institute. Example? When I was a freshman __my room partner was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was a sophomore back then, but the thing was that Gilbert was always making parties in our room and couldn't study nor read! I was so full of Gilbert, so I decided to go talk to Principal Vargas. You know what he said?_

"_Just give him some time. I bet that by the end of the year you guys are going to be best friends! Want some pasta?"_

_Well, let me tell you something. Right now, Gilbert is senior and I'm a junior __and I still hate him the way I did since the beginning. But what can I do? Absolutely nothing._

_Anyway__…_

_Mum convinced me to come this year again because she said it was a great opportunity for me to show my skills in mathematics (yup, I'm pretty good) and football*. Guess who is the co-captain of the soccer team? Me! I don't like to brag but I guess I AM pretty good at football (By the way, guess who's the bloody captain. Yes, Karma hates me: Gilbert.) Something else my mum said, was that maybe this year I could find the right girl. It is quite impossible actually, but not because I'm ugly or anti-social. You see, it IS impossible for me to be with a girl since I'm not very much attracted to them…if you know what I mean. I don't think mum knows this, but if she does she's being cruel to me._

_Oh, for the love of the queen! Where are my manners? My name is Arthur __Kirkland._

_What else can I say about me? I'm a really tall man with giant muscles and a sexy six-pack._

_Ha-ha. I'm actually shorter than most seventeen year old guys (just by a little!) I am nowhere near a six-pack but even though I don't have muscles I am pretty strong. My hair is blonde and I have green eyes. Yes, I can be moody alright. But it's because I'm surrounded by gits most of the time. Anyway, back to the story-_

_Another reason why I don't want to go back to the Academy is because of Francis Bonnefoy. We really hate each other (at least I hate him…) but sometimes we help each other in exchange of something the other might want. Why do I hate Francis so much? First of all he's bloody Frenchman who likes to flirt with everyone. And he is always making sexual passes at everything and everyone he likes (including me, yuck!)_

_Can you see why I hate this school so much? I just hope mum is right and something interesting happens this year._

~xo~xo~xo~XOXOXO~xo~xo~xo~

It was truly a beautiful day, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. Any other day Ludwig Beilschmidt would have enjoyed a day like that one, but not that day. Why? Because Ludwig was in Italy, a foreign country. And he was lost. AND mad. Ludwig seemed to be talking to someone in the phone.

"Gilbert! I can't believe you forgot to pick me up! Where are you? At the Arcade! With Antonio? What kind of brüder* are you? One with an active social life? You are so verantwortungslos*! Gil, I don't even know where I am. Well, In a park. It's right beside a tall building, I think it's a hospital…Ok, I will only give you ten minutes. Yes, goodbye."

_I can't believe my own bruder forgot to pick me up! Now, I'm stuck in the middle of am Italian park. Oh, Gott! I haven't seen Gilbert in almost a year. I wonder how he looks like now… he's probably the same troublemaker I know._

"Is that you Ludwig? Ludwig Beilschmidt? " a man's voice asked, making Ludwig turn around.

"Cousin! Roderich how are you? Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the Academy?" Ludwig asked as he hugged his Austrian cousin, whom he hadn't seen in years now.

"I was on my way, but I went to the convenient store. I recognized you the moment I saw you! But what are YOU doing here?" Roderich Edelstein asked.

"It is rather stupid…Look, as you know Gilbert was supposed to pick me up but apparently he forgot and he decided that today was a good day to go to the arcade with Antonio. I waited in the airport for about an hour when I decided to get to the Academy on my own…but I ended up here in this park." Ludwig blushed not looking at Roderich because of embarrassment.

Surprisingly for Ludwig, his Vetter* started laughing, "That does sound a lot like Gilbert! I can't believe he did that! Sometimes he can act like the younger sibling!"

_Sometimes?_

Roderich had known the two brothers since they were all toddlers. Being truthful, Roderich knew that he liked Ludwig a lot much better that Ludwig. For obvious reasons: he had more in common with the Ludwig. (Though, they weren't exactly best friends either.)

Ludwig was taller than average people, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, Really, your stereotypical German. He ALWAYS wanted to get the job done as fast as possible. He could be intimidating sometimes, so everyone did as he said. Everyone except Gilbert that is. He was the serious one from the two German brothers.

Music was life for Roderich Edelstein. His passion. Something even better than food or water, or even air. Music was his love. Roderich was a bit shorter than Ludwig, and his eyes were sort of violet. He had auburn hair with a little hair sticking out. Defying gravity. Just like him. Roderich was from a wealthy Austrian family of lawyers, but he had defied his own father just to pursue his dream: being a famous pianist. His mother had helped him, thus being the reason of why he entered the famous World's Academy. Even though his father (Ludwig and Gilbert's uncle) didn't want to admit it, Roderich was a true prodigy.

Gilbert was as tall as his brother, though being the older one. He was an albino. His hair was platinum and he thought it was the coolest hair ever. He had crimson eyes, the colour of fire. Gilbert had a small chick –yes, a little bird- on top of his head. Always. Gilbert had gotten it as a birthday present from his dad when he was 11 years old. They were inseparable. Gilbert and Gilbird. They were born to be awesome (at least according to Gilbert). He was the troublemaker of World's Academy. He was the _it_. He could get everyone at the edge of their seat –and not always in a good way- but Gilbert had a softer side. A side that no one but him and Ludwig knew. That tender side of Gilbert had only been shown to Ludwig, and only in certain occasions. That side wanted to love just as much as it wanted to be loved. Protect and be protected. He wanted to show love. He wanted to _give_ love and not receive anything in exchange. And THAT was something he wasn't going to tell anyone because THAT side of him wasn't him. Or so he thought.

"So how has my brüder being doing at the Academy?" Ludwig asked

"Oh, during vacation he's been doing alright. I think it was good he left to Milan a couple of weeks, it kept him out of trouble. Anyway, are you excited you are finally entering the Academy?" Roderich replied

"Natürlich*! Though mama* said I was following Gilbert's steps and I'm not sure if I should be glad or not…"

"I think you should, she was probably referring to your Fußball* skills…and not about Gilbert himself." Roderich chuckled

The only true reason Gilbert got accepted to the Academy (besides that both, the Beilschmidts and the Edelsteins, were wealthy and influential families of Europe) was because he excelled when it came to football (soccer, Alfred.) He was the best one out of the whole school. Ludwig was not very far off, though. He was also pretty good, but Ludwig had also entered the school because of his grades in science and history. It was going to be his first year at the Academy though he was entering as a junior. Roderich had entered a year ago, when he was a sophomore. Now he was also a junior being the same age as Ludwig. But he had entered for very different and obvious reasons than his cousins.

He got accepted so that he could join the Music department. Him and his amazing piano skills.

"Hey are you guys talking about the awesome me?" asked a very familiar voice

"Brüder! Wie geht es Ihnen*? Ludwig smiled hugging his dear brother. Gilbert could be a gormless sometimes, but that didn't change a thing on how Ludwig felt about him. He knew his brother wasn't a very good role model, but he was his hero. And not because of the not-so-good things he did, but because he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He had maybe a bit too much high-self esteem but that was what Ludwig like about him. His fearlessness.

"How's my favourite German doing? Gilbert asked before turning the other way and adding, "And how's my favourite Austrian doing?" Gilbert and Roderich also hugged.

The three boys could really get into each other's nerves. But they really liked each other.

"And here's your favourite Spaniard!" Gilbert's best friend, Antonio chimed in.

"Como estas, mi amigo*?" Ludwig asked in the tiny bit of Spanish he knew.

He really was fond of Antonio, since he was a really nice guys to everyone. Never judging and being cheerful. And he was always there for Gilbert.

"Ich bin gut, ich danke ihnen*!" Antonio replied playfully in German.

"Yeeah, yeah. I think it's enough of welcoming! Let's get into my awesome car!" Gilbert yelled.

"To the AwesoMobile!" Antonio cheered

"You named your car The AwesoMobil?" Ludwig said making him and Roderich try to hold giggles.

"Yupp, got a problem with that? Anyways, have you met _anyone,_ brüder? " smirked Gilbert

"Uhh… L-like a friend?"

"Yeah…OR a girlfriend…"

"You know I can't be thinking of girlfriends right now, Gilbert! Though I do know a person who just entered this year like me. A childhood friend. He got into the Music department." Ludwig said. The last part toward Roderich.

The mention of a new music student sparked Roderich's interest.

"A new music student? What does he play? Where is he from? is he a junior?"

Ludwig couldn't help but to chuckle at his cousin, "Calm down Chopin! Okay? Yes, he is a junior. He plays violin…I think."

"What is his name?"

"Zwingli. Vash Zwingli.

X~o~x~o~x~o~XOXOXOXOX~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~X

TBC…

Chapter 2 done!

I'm still working on Chapter 3 since it's kinda longer…

But I'll be updating every week…

Next chapter, most of the nations will know who their room mate is *suspense music*

What do you guys think so far?

Anyways, a bit of foreshadowing there at the end, huh? Can anyone guess?

I love the Awesome Gilbert! –and Gilbird, ..-

And the German Family!

Am I OOC? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Also, I don't know if I should add a couple of OC…I am not a big fan of them but I might need them, what do you think?

Review and you might get a ride with Gilbert in the AwesoMobile3

*Translations:

Bruder: Brother

Vetter: Cousin

Verantwortungslos: Irresponsible

Naturlich: Of course

Fußball: Football/Soccer

Wie geht es Ihnen: How are you

Como estas, amigo: How are you my friend

Ich bin gut, ich danke ihnen: I'm good, thank you

*Contest*

First person to review: I will tell that person ALL of the pairings I have prepared for this failish fic. ~Only if you want to, because I don't want to spoil the fun for you~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. BUT I do own the awesome AwesoMobile!


	3. Ooohlala! Meet my room mate!

Francis Bonnefoy walked through the doors of the World's Academy. He was a tall, lean boy who was quite handsome, alright. His eyes had a certain mischievous spark and his shoulder length blonde hair was perfect in every possible way.

_On, Mon Dieu! Another year here! I can't wait to Antoine and Gilbert all of the beautiful girls…and boys I met on Paris! It seems beautiful people are attracted to each other!_

"Hey, like, Francis wait! Don't walk so fast!" said a voice from behind Francis, footsteps soon followed making the Frenchman turn around in curiosity.

"Feliks! _Mon Ami_! _Comment allez vou_? You decided to come back after all, didn't you?" Francis asked the young boy-that-kind-of-looks-like-a-girl, Feliks Lukasiewicz.

"Yes, Francis. I kinda' came back. I, like, realized the school would totally go downhill without me and my fashion statements. Don't you think that's totally cool to the max! Besides…like _Tata_* made me do it…" said Feliks filled with enthusiasm- except for that last part of course.

Feliks Lukasiewicz was a seventeen year old Polish boy whose hair was just as fabulous as Francis' and clothes as sparkly as a Twilight vampire, which according to Feliks were _hot_. He was a rather effeminate teenager that, like, totally loved to cross-dress and, like, had the coolest to the max Valley-Girl accent. Nonetheless, Feliks was a very shy boy with the people he considered strangers, and according to his friends, he was very kind and understanding…most of the time. He had a great sense of fashion, preferring French fashion over all the rest. Thus, making him and Francis very good friends. They also had their differences, mind you, such as …uh well …Feliks wore dresses and Francis just didn't wear anything and the Frenchman was bi while Feliks was just plain gay.

Yup, beautiful people.

"Do you mind if we go check the list of Room-mates, Monsieur?" Bonnefoy asked.

"Yeah, like, I'm dying to know who's gonna be with me! Maybe they'll be cute or something, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who in the world is this To-rais Lo-rin-ey-tees? I bet he's like new. SO not cool. Well, if he's as fabulous as me then no prob. I just know we're going to be like biffs! So who's your partner?"

Francis just stood there maybe taken a back a little. After a couple of waiting and agonizing hours (That were just really seconds, Feliks liked to exaggerate, you see) the blue eyed boy came back to earth.

"So who is it? "

"I'm going to have fun this year petit Feliks!"

"Omg! Who? You are killing me?"

…

…

"Monsieur Arthur Kirkland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alfred, wait for me. Don't run!" Matthew Williams yelled trying to catch up to his hyper-active twin brother who was currently running towards the entrance of the World's Academy

"Matthew dude, hurry up! Just look at this place, it's huuuge! I can't wait to see the dorms! We are gonna have a blast this year for sure!" Alfred shouted, ignorant that he was so excited all his sentences ended with an exclamation point.

"Eh?...M-maple?" was all Matthew could mutter as Alfred got a hold of him and practically swept the floor with the poor Canadian.

The Jones-Williams twins had arrived at the Italian airport about 3 hours ago, but it took them a whole hour to get one of those bad mouthed southern Italian taxi drivers to let them in their taxi and then, when the driver couldn't find the Institute he started crying and yelling bad words at everyone and THAT unexpected stop took another hour. Finally, when God decided it was time to stop laughing, the twins arrived _safely _because let me tell you, those Italians were possessed demons whenever they drove.

But when they finally got there, the siblings knew all the trouble (from entrance exams, tryouts, airplane tickets, packing, and even the Italians) had been worth it because World's Academy was the best thing that had ever happened to both of them.

"Hey, Mattie-boy let's go check who's the lucky person who is gonna be with the hero! I hope I get some hot chick!" Alfred laughed loud enough to get some weirdo-stares.

"You know we are going to have to share our room with a boy, right? Not a girl…" Matthew said watching Alfred's huge smile turn into a bummer looking face. Just for the fraction of a second, though.

"Well either way, my room-mate is going to be so lucky to have me, Alfred F. Jones!" the American said even louder than usual.

"Hey, you! The dude with the super man shirt!" a new, raspy voice said.

"Huh?" Alfred turned around instantly.

"So you ,apparently, are Jones…who would've thought?" the boy, as tall as Alfred said.

"Yeah! Wait…how do you know? And…who are you?"

"Well, You just shouted your name to the whole world, Einstein. By the way, if you really are Alfred then I guess I'm your room-mate."

"Hmmm are you awesome enough to handle me?" Alfred said maybe too arrogantly for Matthew's taste, who was still there…somewhere.

"Awesome? Hey, little kid, I _invented _Awesome."

"Cool! What's your name?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Hey, Lovi! I got a Spaniard boy as my room-mate! Maybe I'll learn some Spanish from him!" Veneciano Vargas said to his brother, Romano Vargas

"Don't call me _Lovi _in public, Veneciano! Besides, I don't care who your partner is…hell, I don't even care who MY partner is! All I hope is he won't be bother-some like you!" said an-always-moody _Lovi._

"Ve~ Your room-mate is…uh L-ludwig Beilschmidt? He's German, I bet!"

"Feli, I mean…Veneciano, really, I couldn't care less about this Ludwig!" Romano sighed.

"Let's go meet them! I know we are going to be best friends!" Veneciano ran, pulling his brother's sleeve and not seeming to let go any minute soon.

… … … … … … …

"Ve~ Ciao? Is anyone here? It's me Veneciano~" the Italian stated when him and Romano entered his new room.

"What the fuck? You don't even know this person!" Romano whispered angrily scolding the younger twin.

Suddenly, a boy much taller than the Vargas appeared magically (according to Veneciano) or rather creepily (according to Romano). The new boy's hair was a warm brown and his eyes a bright green. Much to Romano's annoyance the boy wore a gigantic smile.

"Hola, amigos! How are you doing? Are you hungry? Oh, by the way who are you? My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"Ciao~ My name is Veneciano Vargas! I'm your room-mate! Oh, this is my brother Romano!"

_Oh, just great! I got not one, but TWO idiotas right before me. Yay…_

"Hello Veneciano! Hello Romano!~ Are you twins? Oh how cute! You have a curl sticking up! Can I touch it?" replied Antonio.

"Drop dead bastard! You are absolutely crazy if you think I'll let you touch our curls!"

"Hey, you are adorable when you blush! You look like a tomato! We are going to be great friends!"

"Just…just don't talk to me, you weirdo."

"Fratello! Antonio likes tomatoes just like you~ Antonio what else do you like?" Veneciano asked in hopes of having something in common with his new friend.

"Uhh, well I love being happy and I also like siesta time!" Antonio cheered.

THAT definitely did it for Italy.

"Oh we are going to be best friends Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Hey, we are going to meet Lovi's room mate, pleaseeee come with us!" Veneciano said a he stood up after tackling down Antonio.

"Of course! I love to meet new people!"

They both cheered.

And Romano slapped himself.

And just like before the two Italians, one smiling while the other one cursing, started running towards dorm 88. This time, Antonio following closely behind. Maybe too close, for Romano's taste.

Antonio thought Romano was rather cute. Okay maybe a hell of cuteness seemed to booze out of the Italian, but was it really his fault Antonio wanted to hug Romano every time the Spaniard saw him? Okay …maybe it was.

As for Romano, he thought the latin boy was the most cheerful person ever. Ever. Just so damn...happy. Romano found that extremely obnoxious, somehow Antonio reminded him of his Feli (YES, HIS FELI! GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM?) Oh, so many times had Romano wanted to kill his brother, but something seemed to stop him everytime. They were related, Brothers, Siblings. Fratelli. Twins. But, Antonio was a completely different story, He could kill the senior without any regrets, whatsoever. Though he had really nice green eyes…

"Who are you, may I ask?" a blonde boy with a heavy German accent asked. He was indeed tall, just as tall as Antonio.

Romano hadn't noticed they had walked into his room, he was too busy thinking about Antonio. Wait…what?

"Hello! My name is Veneciano Vargas! Is this your dorm?" Veneciano asked and after getting a small nod from the boy who seemed a bit surprised by Veneciano's boldness, he added,

"Yay! Look, this is my fratello, Romano! He's your room-mate!"

"Your…_fratello_?" asked the blonde boy still staring at the Italians a bit confused.

"Oh, that means _bruder, _Ludwig." Antonio smiled, helping Ludwig with the small knowledge of German he had learned from his childhood friend all over the years.

"Antonio, are they speaking truth?" Ludwig asked

"You know him, Antonio?" asked Romano

"Of course Loviii~ He's my best friend's little brother!" Antonio sang, turning all his attention to the Italian.

Ludwig, wanting to get back to the point, asked "So it is true you are my room-mate?" looking at Romano.

Now that he thought about it, Romano started to digest the idea that he was going to spend most of his time with Ludwig.

"Si."

As soon as Romano finished his affirmation, the room went cold. Really cold.

Ludwig shuddered.

Uh-oh.

…

…

"Aren't you going to say hi Tonio?"

Ludwig's fear was confirmed.

The red eyed albino was here.

"Gilbert! Oh, how I missed you! _Como has estado amigo_? Look, I got two new friends!" Antonio said giving Gilbert a deathly hug.

"I s-see Tonio. Oh, look how cute, twins! You know what would be awesome? A double date." Gilbert smirked raising an eyebrow directed to Romano.

Antonio saw it. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeeeah, but I call dibs on Romano!"

_Yeah, that will settle it. A friend never goes for a friend's crush! Oh, but this is Gilbert…_

Much to Antonio's disappointment Romano was boiling up:

"You seriously think I'll go on a date with you bastardo? Ha! Think twice!"

The older German cracked up at Romano's comment getting some anger stares from Tonio, Romano, and Ludwig. Veneciano was whistling some Italian tune about pasta.

Yeah, Gilbert definitely liked Veneciano better, thank you very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Hetare Note-

Well, that was a loooong break.

Too much Homework. Busy. Attacked by a pack of wild crazy babies. Mother.

Watcha think? Bad? Awesome? Bad? Bad? Ummm bad?

I love Hetalia! Who doesn't?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I will after Himaruya dies. And I just bought a Death Note ;D

So dear readers, I decided I should update! Yayz for Holidays!

By the way, who's your favorite character so far?

Contest:

Who can guess my OTP?

C'mon it's really easy. Let's see who's the first one to guess it. You only have one chance because I'm the meanest person you'll ever meet. Ha-ha.

Review:)


End file.
